


Bring Me Home

by amorflorece



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: !!! that’s a tag !!!, Angst, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Family Fluff, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance’s family loves Keith, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, broganes, for a lil, haha - Freeform, i promise it’s full of love, keith deserves a home, over usage of the word home, they kinda cry a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorflorece/pseuds/amorflorece
Summary: When Keith had met Lance's eyes in between everyone fussing over them, he felt himself breathe easier. As if a weight he hadn't even known existed was lifted off his shoulders.For bringing him back home.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Bring Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> so, i’ve finally posted this, something that’s been sitting in my drafts for well over a year. i started this before season 8 even came out, but then again season 8 does not exist in my mind.
> 
> this all stemmed from a head canon of mine pertaining to one half galra boy falling in love with lance’s family and them falling for him, too. he deserves to have a home, and to be loved openly and unapologetically, and i hope i was able to capture this here at least a little bit. ♡

Lance stood at the edge of the shore, the clear water tickled at his ankles and his toes sunk into the warmth of the wet, white sand. The sun sat high in the sky, smiling down at him, kissing his tan skin as he reveled in the feeling of the salty air sifting through his hair. The crash of the water against the shore created a steady rhythm that he felt his heart start to follow. Familiar sounds flood into his ears, blanketing him in an overwhelming feeling of _home._

He stares out at the horizon, one that he _knows_ , one that he's had memorized since the day it was even possible for him to memorize anything. The crystal blue of the sky was accented with fluffy cotton clouds above the line where it blended into the bright teal tint of the ocean before him.

Happy, relieved tears gather in his eyes at the feeling of peace washing over his scarred soul. He spreads his arms as a gust of wind blows strong, the unbuttoned shirt he was wearing flowing like a hero's cape behind him. The air wipes his tears with that careful touch he's missed so much. He digs his heels into the sand to keep himself in place so he can lean back, his head tipping backwards to face the open sky. He lets himself breathe in deeply, void of the fear of never opening his eyes to see another day. He's free. He's finally, and utterly _free_.

"Lance?" Keith lifts his voice over the whisper of the harsh air, hoping he'll find Lance here. In the place he was brought to the first day they arrived. A place where Lance used to run to be alone. _Lance's Place_.

He stops at the opening of the hidden cove when he catches sight of Lance. He smiles softly as he takes in the vulnerable way Lance gives himself to the ocean he loves so deeply. Keith almost feels like he's intruding in a private conversation between Lance and the waves that speak to him. He's about to turn around to trek the trail back to Lance's family home but he hears Lance call out to him. Gentle as the sweeping water, sweet like the fruits Lance's mother introduced him to.

"Keith? Are you there?" Lance turns his body away from the water to face the land. He could've sworn he heard the rough tenor of Keith's voice. Of course it can only be him, Keith is the only one to know about his own little piece of the ocean's shore. He walks closer to the forest blocking the view of the small cove.

Keith steps out from behind a tall palm tree that was doing a surprisingly decent job of keeping him hidden. His cheeks warm at the way Lance's smile brightens once his eyes land on him.

"Was just wondering where you went off to. Kosmo was getting anxious when he couldn't find you." He admits as he takes the small number of steps to close the distance between him and Lance. He wraps his arms around Lance's shoulders as Lance's wrap around his waist, linking his hands together behind Keith's back.

"Oh?" Lance leans back in the embrace to look up the small height difference to meet Keith’s eyes with a confused pinch of his brows, "Then why didn't you bring him along?"

Keith laughs softly, "Don't worry, he'll be here any minute. If there's anyone's scent he has down, it's ours." He tips his head down to plant a kiss against Lance's nose before adding, "Plus, I swear I heard him following me, he's lost the ability to surprise me without teleporting."

"Or your Galra hearing has become attuned to him too." Lance shakes his head fondly at the thought. "At least indulge the poor wolf next time he tries something."

Lance let's his head rest against Keith's chest, the feel of another steady rhythm he's come to love just under his ear. They sway in the breeze for a while before they hear the telltale sound of a huffing animal as Kosmo emerges from the mess of palm trees and high grass.

"What'd I tell ya?" Keith sighs once he spots Kosmo, the wolf's tail wags vigorously as he sprints his way up to them. It's all he can say before a big ball of fur is bumping into them and taking Lance down to the ground with it. Lance's laugh rings in his ears as Kosmo eagerly nudges at him, rough tongue lapping at his cheeks.

"Kosmo, buddy, come on I've been gone an hour tops." Lance tries to reason with the wolf, earning a bark in response.

Keith decides to help him out after a couple more seconds, a simple command of 'heel' slipping out in the Galran language Krolia taught him, effectively stopping the wolf from further terrorizing Lance.

Lance stands and dusts the sand from his clothes once Kosmo lets up, "What language is that?"

"Galran." He shrugs when Lance raises an eyebrow. "My mom wanted to share a little bit of her heritage with me while we were stuck on the whale."

Lance nods in understanding, "Should we head back? If they realize both of us are gone, they'll worry."

"If you want to," Keith says, "Or we can stay a little longer, Kosmo has a lot of energy today and letting him splash in the waves will tire him out."

Keith glances over at where Kosmo is— _was_ sitting, and wait when did he leave?

He's brought out of his confused daze when he hears Lance snort beside him. "Seems like he's way ahead of us." He's pointing to where Kosmo is already splashing his big paws in the water, clearly enjoying the refreshing feeling it brings him in this humid climate. He turns to face Keith with a challenging gaze. "Race ya."

"You're on." 

________

Keith hears the sound of a soft thud from the floor above him, and the sound of little feet scurrying around that follows. Keith just huffs a laugh to himself once the yelling starts.

“Leo Abel!” 

“Yes, Ma?!”

Keith can clearly hear the screaming match happening between Lance’s sister-in-law and nephew all the way from his seat at the table of the kitchen area of the McClain residence. The chair is soft and worn beneath him, mismatched from the original set that came with the table in front of him. He watches as Lance jokes around with his Mamá as they put together a traditional Cuban dish Mrs. McClain was set on introducing to Keith.

Lance laughs loudly as his Mamá slaps his shoulder with a towel, a fond scowl taking over her features. Keith felt his cheeks sting from how much he had been smiling since they landed back on Earth. He had never seen Lance so happy. Of course, he had seen Lance happy, but he was in his element here. He was a level happy Keith knew he would never reach millions of light years away. 

The time they spent in space completely sent those feelings of happiness and freedom dormant as they fought against the Galra. Keith likes to believe Lance was content with him in space, but he could never hold a candle to Lance’ joyful smile in Cuba, surrounded by the things he's familiar with. And Keith's taken notice to it in the week he's been here.

There was already so much that has happened to prove his theory. A memory in particular comes to mind as he watches Lance cut the vegetables carefully and precisely. He can almost feel the heavy weight of rain on his skin again.

It had rained the third day after they arrived. Lance had quickly grabbed a hold of Keith's hand and had dragged him outside off the couch they were laying on after the first crack of thunder was heard. He had watched in awe as Lance gazed up at the dark sky, the water soaking him to the bone as he just took it all in. The water had been cold and the wind was blowing with a force so strong he felt he would've been blown away if he hadn't been holding Lance's hand. Keith remembers how his lips curled into a smile, the realization of it all hitting him like a freight train as he watched Lance dance around in the rain.

Lance belonged here. Where the storms raged and the summers are full of sickeningly sweet treats, and everything is just so _Lance_. The colors, the people, the food, everything made Lance who he is today.

Keith remembers how he held Lance that same night, after they'd changed and got scolded by Mrs. McClain ( _se van a enfermar, chicos locos_ ), and couldn't sleep. He spent a good chunk of the night staring at the pale white ceiling. Lance was sleeping soundly on his chest, content and warm, breaths even, and even some of his drool was making home on Keith's shirt. The night sounds filled Lance's room and the sound of Mr. McClain moving around the kitchen could still be heard in the small house.

Keith honestly felt out of place surrounded by all the familial warmth at first. Of course Krolia was there for him those two years on the whale, and the time he spent recovering in the hospital, but Lance's family was a different story. There were _so many_ of them. He was used to his brother and his fiancé, but now Lance's niece and nephew had already grown attached to Keith, and he had no idea what to do. He didn't want to make a mistake. This was Lance's _family_ , he holds them on a pedestal and values their opinions on everything, especially on his partner.

“Keith!” Lance yells at him from his place behind the island, “Mamá wants to know if you’re allergic to anything before she starts putting everything together.” 

“We love you too much to lose you over something as simple as a carrot allergy.” Mrs. McClain adds on.

His eyes soften slightly, and his smile never slips from his face. “No, uh, carrots are okay. No big allergies here.” 

“Gotcha!” Mrs. McClain grinned warmly back at him. 

Keith lets out a breath, staring out the dining area’s sliding doors. 

"They love you, Keith, stop worrying so much." Lance had told him that fifth day. He leaned up to give Keith a kiss on the cheek as they watched the children play in the yard with Kosmo.

He remembers how he'd caught Rachel giving them a soft hearted look, and Lance's sister in-law doing the same as she helped Mrs. McClain in the gardens. 

Remembers how they all welcomed him with open arms and kind smiles of their own when they arrived. Tears already in their eyes after catching sight of the baby of the family as they took turns embracing Lance in hugs. Marco and Luis joked about beating Keith up if he made a wrong move, laughing joyously when Keith tensed. They simply clapped him on the back before going back to teasing Lance on how much taller he _hadn't_ gotten.

Mr. McClain had simply given him a look, studying him for a while as Keith's palms clammed up, then suddenly smiled. It caught Keith so off-guard he hadn't even realized when Mrs. McClain had stepped up to him before she pulled him into a hug of her own. He leant down to give her better access to his shoulders and hesitantly hugged her back.

" _Gracias_ , Keith." She whispered to him. "For taking care of him when I couldn't, for bringing him back home to me."

And Keith had wanted to tell her that Lance had taken care of _him_.

He had kept him in check when he got out of line. Made sure he was well-rested and eating, huffed at him when Keith overworked himself. ( _We need our leader alert and not dying of self-starvation, Keith._ ) Had kept them _all_ from not overworking themselves. 

Keith had wanted to thank her for raising such a beautiful human being but she pulled back from the embrace before he could.

When he had met Lance's eyes in between everyone fussing over them, he felt himself breathe easier. As if a weight he hadn't even known existed was lifted off his shoulders. 

_For bringing him back home._

And home it was. Sitting at the kitchen table, watching as Isabel carefully painted Lance's nails with her tongue sticking out slightly in concentration, after he got kicked from cooking duty. It was a pastel blue that had Keith's stomach somersaulting.

"I _love_ the color of your nails!"

Keith was brought out of his daydream to realize Rachel now stood behind her niece and brother, gazing down at where Lance's nails were being painted.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Lance smiles brightly as he holds up the hand Isabel had already finished, wiggling his long, slim fingers. "She's got some talent, a que sí, Isa?"

"Definitely more talent than you, Tío Lance." Isabel sent him a cheeky grin and Rachel high fived her at the same time Lance gasped. 

His hand flies up to his chest, "Isabel, _I'm hurt_ , I thought you loved your Tío more than that."

"Eh," Isabel has the decency to shrug. "Tía Rachel gives me pastelitos before dinner, so I love her more."

Keith chuckles at Lance's pout, gaining his boyfriend’s attention. "Hey, you can't laugh! You're supposed to be on my side!"

" _Amor_ ," Keith lets the word roll off his tongue in his best accent, loving the blush it pulls out of Lance, "I'm always on your side."

Before Lance could speak actual words besides some small grumbling, Mrs. McClain beats him to it. "You speak Spanish, Keith?" She asks as she's putting something in the oven. She comes to sit down at the head of the table to the left of Keith. “Why are we just now hearing it?”

Keith nods, "A decent amount, I understand it more than I can speak it, so I was trying to avoid embarrassing myself.” He lets out a nervous laugh to which Mrs. McClain laughs to as well. “Really, I took a couple of classes in school, and one of my foster mothers when I was younger spoke the language. I got Lance to teach me more when we'd get bored on the ship."

"I used to speak Spanish by accident when giving commands or when I was too overwhelmed with whatever emotions I was feeling that day." Lance chimes in, not looking up from where Isabel had his hand in a death grip so he'd stop moving. “I was always confused as to why Keith was understanding me until he told me.”

"I became the team's translator basically, or everyone else would've been completely lost." Keith grins at the memories. "He spoke Cuban slang too, so that's where his teaching me came in. My foster mother was of Mexican descent, so all I knew was Mexican slang. Your son is a pretty good teacher, Mrs. McClain."

Mrs. McClain seemed impressed by that. "That'll save me from having to translate everything I say then. And por favor, Keith, I told you to call me Elena."

"Or _suegra_ —" Rachel is cut off by Lance's elbow jabbing into her stomach. "Hey! What the hell? It's the truth!"

"Rachel, language." Elena scolds her fourth oldest, rolling her eyes as Rachel purses her lips and averts her eyes to the back doors beside them comically. “Uh huh, que chistosa.” She then lets a smirk that looks unsurprisingly familiar rest upon her face, "It's true though, Elena or suegra will work just fine."

There's no time for either Lance or Keith to react before little feet are once again heard coming down the stairs, the sound of his voice carrying into the room seconds before he's seen. "Abuela, I'm hungry." Leo whines as he comes up to stand beside her chair. “Like really, _really hungry._ ”

"Abel, no empieces, it'll be ready in about an hour! Por dios, estos niños."

________

Everything had been running smoothly, days full of clear waters and too much food. Two weeks had passed since that conversation at the dining table, the names ‘suegra’ and ‘suegro’ rolling off Keith’s tongue almost naturally.

(Though it took a heavy cuff to his shoulder by Mr. McClain after he’d called him Santiago -which of course was _his name-_ for the nth time before he was completely comfortable with it all. “Call me suegro, Keith. I won’t ask again.”)

Keith can almost say he was getting used to all the attention and love being thrown his way as well. He definitely enjoyed spending nights curled around Lance, and then waking up to his smiling face as the sun filtered through their blinds in the morning.

They get the call a week later, a month after they've been staying at Lance's family home. 

They had been outside with the family, waiting for Veronica to arrive so they could start up the grill and get the family get together rolling. The kids were playing in a kiddie pool Lance had decided to buy them when he and Keith had gone to the store, and Kosmo was splashing right along with them with excited barks. Lance was taking many pictures to add to his already full scrapbooks, sharing them with Elena, who had recently gotten a newer phone of her own. 

Keith sighed dreamily at the scene around him, the warmth of the sun rivaling the wide toothed smile on his boyfriend’s face and the giggles coming from the children.

Keith didn’t even notice when his phone lit up with a message until it vibrated again, and instantly his face dropped when he read the message across the screen. And Lance, being the ever observant person he was, noticed it no matter how hard Keith tried to keep his face blank of emotion.

"Keith?" Lance whispered to him.

One look from Keith and Lance knew this conversation had to be taken somewhere else.

Lance had sighed knowingly, and pushed on the armrests of his chair to get himself up. He walked over to his mother, a soft whisper of ' _vamos a estar en mi cuarto_ ' before he took a hold of Keith's hand to lead him to his- _their_ room.

They settled themselves across from each other, crisscross and their knees touching. Keith leaned over to give Lance a small kiss on the lips before the call started, to reassure him that he was there, no matter what.

The call had taken all but a few minutes.

But it had been enough to remind them of the icy reality they had forgotten they were apart of. 

Allura had only mentioned how they were still paladins, and of all the reconstruction they had to help and be a part of. They had gotten a hefty amount of time to cool off, but it was time to get back to business. Hunk and Pidge had already begun helping out on the mechanic side of things, while Coran, Allura, and Shiro were playing the part of the perfect diplomats.

“I’m sorry, truly.” Allura’s voice was gentle, less authoritative as it had been minutes before. Keith and Lance could picture her face, the same one she used when she was apologizing to past coalition allies when a mission went sour. “I’ve tried to buy you more time, but we can only do so much without you guys.”

The two of them understood that much. They were meant to see this to the end as a _team_.

Keith had already shown his lack of leadership skills by staying longer in hiding than everyone else. He _was_ the Black Paladin, after all.

Lance had looked conflicted throughout the call, every muscle in his face forming a deep frown, and his eyes looked ready to overflow with tears.

"Lance," Keith spoke up, "How are you feeling?"

It takes Lance a moment to pull himself out of his own thoughts and meet Keith’s eyes. Tears were already beginning to make their way down his freckled cheeks. Keith couldn’t stand to see the rivers they created, and he leaned closer to wipe at Lance’s face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Keith, I-" Lance closes his eyes, and takes hold of Keith’s wrist, to make sure his palm stays on his skin to keep him grounded. To make sure Keith is there, _with him._ His face says everything Keith needs to know. The fear, the pain of having to leave again. "Keith, I can't go back. Not right now, it's too soon."

Keith's smile never reaches his eyes. His free hand reaches to grab a hold of Lance's that was curled into a fist on top of his knee. "I know, Lance." He slowly unraveled Lance's fingers before lacing his own with them. "You belong here, happy, not in space. You've done your part, let me see what I can do."

Lance's face still didn't have a hint of a smile, and it worried Keith. He was about to ask but Lance is quick to speak up. "And what about you?"

Keith frowns in response. "What about me?" 

"Keith, you belong here too.” Lance says shyly. His fingers mess with Keith’s own, a nervous habit he picked up in their time together. “I've seen how you've interacted with my family. Kosmo loves it here, too."

And Keith _knows_ that. _Knows_ how much he and Kosmo have loved being here, surrounded by so much love. But still—

"I don't know, Lance-"

"Keith, come on, it'll be amazing for us both! We can even start looking at places near here for the two of us and Kosmo. Maybe even on the beach!”

Lance didn't need to know that Keith had already been looking at places, one where he could raise a family surrounded by this wonderful place. A place that raised Lance.

But that was selfish of them both. They didn’t have that freedom just yet. The phone call they had just a few minutes prior proved just that. 

“I know it’s stupid… but I love you, Keith. I hate to have to see you leave. You’ve been through so much, I... I can’t stand to see you go through that again. And I know how much you love space, so it’s okay if you want to-“

“Lance,” Keith says, winded from the blow Lance unconsciously delivered. “I would never- Lance I don’t _want_ to leave you.”

“But you _have_ to.” Lance’s voice is aggressive and Keith almost flinches at his tone.

Lance doesn’t look at him, instead he focuses his gaze on an old poster he pinned to his wall when he was nine. An authentic Star Wars poster Lance scoffs at. So much for adventures in space, he thinks bitterly. 

Keith feels his tongue numb in his mouth, words he wishes he could say forever stuck in the back of his mind. This wasn’t a time to argue, hell, there was nothing to argue about. They both knew what needed to happen, what was _going to happen._

Yeah, so much for adventures in space. 

________

Lance knew Keith had to leave. He was only granted another month before Allura was calling him once again. Lance also knew it was his duty as the Red Paladin to be there beside him, but he couldn't. Not this time.

There was something about the idea of being back up there, in the vast darkness of the universe that left him unsettled, unable to sleep the next few nights after the first call.

Keith was understanding, more than Lance thought he deserved. Keith hadn't even tried to change his mind and get him to leave with him. He just smiled sadly at him, had pulled him close and hugged him till his tears left tracks down his cheeks. Promises fell from his lips and onto every piece of skin they touched. He kissed Lance's forehead soft and long as Lance's heart ached with a pain he had never experienced before. His whole body was enveloped in it, burning him and cooling him all at the same time. It took his breath away and made everyday ten times harder to manage. But with Keith holding his face like he was cradling the world in his hands, how was he not to trust him to take care of him.

”We’ll be okay, Lance.”

And Lance believed him, with every single part of his being.

________

  
  
  


Lance’s family was devastated when they finally decided to let them know the news.

( _Keith, he’s— he’s going to have to go_ _back_.)

His Mamá tried to convince Keith to stay, pouring out promises she knew were too hard, too unrealistic to keep, but deep down they all knew the universe needed Keith right now. There was nothing they could really say or do to alter the way things were to play out. And that thought made Lance’s whole body ache all the more.

His Papá put a hand on his shoulder as a quiet sign of support, a heavy weight that kept him grounded, a reminder to him that he was in a room of people that loved and supported him. His siblings looked down at him with worry, but he didn’t have the strength to look back just yet.

The kids had wiped their tears silently as they flowed down their cheeks, tucked into Keith’s sides.

( _No voy a regresar con el._

 _I_ _won’t be going back with_ _him_.) 

________

The month passed by in a blur. Lance feels as though someone were fast forwarding a movie he didn’t give consent to be in, and all he could remember were fleeting moments here and there. 

Lance had almost cried to himself in the shower the night Isabel clung hard to Keith’s shoulders as he carried her up to her room she shared with Leo, and told him she'd miss her _Tío Keith_ while he was away.

Leo called Keith Tío a few days after, when Keith bought him a paleta, a ' _thank you,Tío Keith’_ flowing from his yellow stained lips.

Even Lance’s siblings started calling Keith _cuñado,_ and Lance had to assure Keith that he was okay with that.

And really, he was. Absolutely and completely okay with it, because he was in love with Keith. Through and through, from his stupid sparkly eyes down to even the most irritable parts of him. He'd known he loved him, but he hadn't noticed just how deep in the waters he was. Didn’t know the extent of his adoration until he felt Keith slipping from his grasp again.

Meanwhile Keith had been drowning in those waters, gasping for air as he tried to keep himself from breaking his own heart.

He reveled in the newfound names Lance's family bestowed upon him. His heart skipping a beat anytime Elena called him her _yerno,_ or the kids pulled on his hand calling him _Tío_ like he's known them more than the measly months he was granted to be with them. They'd accepted him so quickly, he gets whiplash thinking about it. Spending every minute wrapped up tight in this cozy, familial blanket that he hadn't felt with the paladins. This was different, this was warmer, so much more.

It had started to feel like home.

They ended up staying in a small beach house they impulsively decided to rent out for the last week of the dreaded month. Their paladin status earning them one of the nicest ones they had to offer. 

It was a quaint, tiny two roomed house. Only a few minutes away from where Lance’s childhood home stands, and close to his secret spot on the beach. The water lulled them to sleep each night, the moon’s light muted by their balcony door blinds, softly illuminating how they were wrapped up in each other’s arms.

Kosmo adored it. The constant access to the ocean and the seagulls he liked to bark and chase after. He would wake them up every morning, scratching at the door until one of them begrudgingly got up and opened it. They’d watch him run from their small deck until he reached the edge of the water, his heavy paws kicking up sand behind his every step. He looked as free as Lance felt looking at the vast ocean outside his window.

Keith would always wrap himself around Lance, hugging him from behind as they both watched, sleepily grumbling about being woken up just before the sun was set to rise. Lance would placate him with kisses and promises to make him coffee and breakfast.

They never voiced it out loud, but they both loved coming home to a place of their own. Loved how they could just choose to have a day to themselves, to lay beside each other under the sheets, sip lemonade on their deck, maybe even watch a movie Keith’s never seen.

They fell in love with the idea of finding a home within each other, no matter the location.

Lance locked that feeling away, just for now.

________

  
  


Keith thinks he hates the color grey. 

The clouds that cover the normally blue sky are a sickenly pale grey. The ship that brought his lion to him is an ashy grey mixed in with that stupid Garrison orange. And the suit he’s wearing is the same damn grey because his Paladin armour was left in space to get redone.

Yeah, he really despises the color grey.

Lance is looking at him in front of all that grey, and luckily, his eyes are the prettiest blue Keith’s ever seen. A deep sapphire, just like the sky on a rich, sunny day. They make Keith feel at ease. Like there’s nothing that could touch him, invincible. 

He really loves the color blue.

Those beautiful blues turn into a mess of shades similar to them, but definitely a lot…furrier?

“Kosmo!” Keith yells out a second too late as he topples backwards, a lap full of space wolf. The kids and Lance giggle in the background as Kosmo attacks Keith’s cheek. Keith manages to push him off, wiping his face with his sleeve, and glares at him with no real heat.

The wolf makes its way back to where he was before, undisturbed by the look his owner sent him, in between Isabel and Leo.

Lance laughs again, covering it with his hand. “Wonder why he did that, ‘s not like he’s not going with you.” He watches as Isabel scratches behind the big wolf’s ear and the soft thumping of Kosmo’s tail makes him smile. He turns his gaze back to Keith, only to catch him looking away. His expression was more of a grimace than a smile when he tries, but his eyebrows still furrow a bit, exposing his worry. “Keith?”

Keith faces Lance, and his eyes look glazed over with the beginnings of tears. 

Keith blinks them away before they’re able to fall. 

“He’s not coming with me.” Keith says in that same somber tone he’s been speaking in all morning. Lance’s heart hasn’t stopped constricting in his chest. “He’s safer and happier here. Wouldn’t be fair to take him away from that.”

Lance’s eyebrows furrow even deeper now, “But Keith-”

“The decision has been made, Lance.” Keith says with a sense of finality Lance knows better than to try to argue with.

It had been a quick decision, made after he saw Lance dancing happily with Kosmo on the beach under the evening sun. Lance knew how important Kosmo was to him, handled him with love and care. He would be secure here, with him.

Before Lance can utter another word, Keith makes his way towards the two kids. Lance stares at him curiously as he walks away. Keith tries to ignore how those eyes burn.

They’re too busy rubbing Kosmo’s belly to notice him once he gets to them, but a quick ‘a _hem’_ from Keith instantly gets their attention. “Hey, guys, enjoying spoiling Kosmo?” He says with a playful grin, a little stressed at the edges.

“Tío Keith, you know Kosmo loves belly rubs!” Leo makes sure to tell him. Keith has to fight back the wince the _tío_ causes, and instead nods his head in understanding. He kneels beside the three of them, matching the kids’ shorter stature. 

“You’re right.” Keith emphasizes his statement with a belly rub for Kosmo, smile widening genuinely at the way Kosmo kicks his leg when he finds the right spot. The kids giggle at the way Kosmo reacts. “Kosmo deserves to be pampered. You guys think you can take care of him while I’m gone?” 

Isabel’s eyes widen, “He’s not.. going with you?” 

Keith somehow manages to maintain his smile through the pain of being reminded once again that his second best friend is not going to join him up in space again. “No, I think it’s best he stays here. There’s so much more room to run and play here than up in a tiny spaceship.”

“But won’t he miss you?” Leo adds, and oh how a child’s honesty can hurt.

 _I’ll miss him so much more,_ Keith thinks.

“I won’t be gone for long.” He says. 

Kosmo is now sitting up, nuzzling Keith’s face with his snout. Keith laughs quietly at the fur that tickles his cheek.“I’ll miss you too, bud.” He whispers into his fur. 

The kids are looking at him sadly, and Keith is almost embarrassed at how quickly his tears have started flowing. He wipes a few away before he smiles at them, softer than before and as sincere as he can muster in the midst of the situation at hand. 

“So, Isabel, Leo, do you promise to take good care of him while I’m gone?” He asks them, his tone dropping a little to relay the seriousness of his question.

Isabel and Leo give each other a look, tears falling down their own cheeks, then turn to Keith to give him a nod. “We promise, Tío Keith.” They almost say in unison.

“Thank you.” The knot in his throat makes it come out hoarse and quiet. 

He opens his arms wide and almost falls back with the force of two kids barreling into his arms. They wrap their tiny arms around his shoulders and he can feel the wetness of their tears where his suit doesn’t cover his neck. He holds them tight and they squeeze him back in response. Lance watches from behind them, an unreadable look on his face.

“I’ll miss you guys, _so much._ But I promise I'll be back before you know it.” Keith whispers into Leo’s hair where his face is buried. “ _T_ _e lo seguro_.” 

They pull back from the embrace and Keith wipes a few of their tears with his thumbs. 

“Please take care of Tío Lance for me, too. Make sure to give him all the kisses and hugs you can for me.” He pleads softly, only for their ears to pick up. 

“We will, Tío.” Isabel answers back just as softly. 

Keith gives them one last smile then straightens back up. He pats Kosmo on the head before heading back to where he was standing with Lance. He’s said his goodbyes to the family, Lance is the last one.

And surely the hardest one.

Lance doesn’t look up at Keith once he’s standing in front of him. He’s studying the sand at his feet, and wringing his fingers together, a nervous gesture he’s recently picked back up on now that he’s been at home.

Keith tips his head down, cupping Lance's cheek gently in the palm of his hand, his heart aching at the way Lance leans into him. "Hey, hermoso, look at me."

Lance opens his teary eyes slowly. Keith inhales sharply at the sight of Lance looking at him through those thick lashes.

"I need you to tell me that it's okay, Lance." Keith whispers to him, eyes hurting and _hoping_ Lance somehow says it isn't.

But life was never too kind to him.

Lance's eyes were full of despair, but he smiles, sad and small, whispering to him softly. "It’s okay, Keith." His hand moves up to grab onto the one resting on his cheek. "I'll be here, always, it'll all be okay."

Keith closes his eyes tight. A salty taste on his lips as he opens them once again to meet the eyes of his boy. "It'll only be a while, I promise. I'll be back here before you get the chance to miss me."

Lance let's out a laugh, tears running down his cheeks, but he looks so beautiful to Keith even now. He stores this in his memories, making sure he's got every detail memorized, down to the little scar Lance has on his nose.

"I bet you will, Samurai." His voice is gentle. Keith's heart aches in chest, his body feels numb and too heavy all at the same time.

"I love you. So much." Keith says breathless.

Lance brings him into his arms, leaning up onto his tiptoes slightly to rest his head in the crook of Keith's neck. Keith wraps his arms around Lance's waist, burying his nose into his shoulder. "I love you, too, so much."

"Whenever you're ready to come back, just know you'll have a home waiting for you." Lance tells him.

Keith finally lets himself sag in Lance's grip, a soft sob escaping his lips before he is able to stop it. A _home._

 _"_ I can't wait."

They sway with the wind for a few moments. Neither of them wanting to let go just yet.

"Tell Mamá, her favorite yerno will be back before she knows it." Keith says to him when they pull back from each other.

Lance nods, whispering the words “I will.”

“I’m sorry, Paladin.” A Coalition leader steps up behind them. His blackened eyes don’t mask the pity in them too well, in Keith’s opinion. “But we must go, your teammates are waiting for you.”

Keith gives him a simple nod. It’s time. He looks down to face Lance once more, and Lance meets him halfway. Soft lips that taste too much like salt and a little like the vanilla flavored chapstick he uses, a taste he hopes lingers on his own.

“Go make us proud.” Lance whispers against his mouth. “I love you, Keith.”

“I love you, too.” Is all he can get through the tightness in his throat.

He turns away from Lance and begins to walk towards the ships docked on the beach, looking over his shoulder when Kosmo lets out a whine from where he now stands next to Lance.

Keith’s chest feels hollow, his fingers feel cold without Lance’s hand to hold, and it takes everything in him to not run back to his boys. _His family._ He looks at Kosmo, the way his ears droop and he swears even the space wolf understands the massive waves of emotions flowing through him.

“ _Stay_.” Keith whispers with a shaky hand out in front of him. And Kosmo does.

Lance pats the wolf on the head, a sympathetic look on his face.

 _It’s okay,_ Keith reminds himself. _Kosmo will keep him company. They’ll take care of each other better than I can care for them up there._

Keith gives a final glance at Lance.

“See you soon, Samurai.” Lance says to him when their eyes meet. “We love you.” 

Keith smiles, sure and confident that he’ll be back sooner rather than later. “I love you, too”

He turns his back on the family, and walks up the ramp of the Black Lion. Once he’s seated in the pilots chair he brings out his phone and clicks on it to see Lance and Kosmo staring back at him.

“Don’t worry,” He says into the open air. “I’ll be back soon.”

________

“I’m proud of you, Keith.” 

Keith turns away from the vast amount of stars to see Shiro standing a little ways behind him. He’s already decked out in his Black Paladin armor, his helmet in the crook of his elbow, resting against his hip. Keith looks down to his own armor, newly cleaned and upgraded. 

Lance would’ve loved to see their new second pair of all black uniforms.

He averts his gaze from Shiro’s own. “I haven’t done a thing, ‘Kashi.”

“You’ve grown.” Shiro says simply. 

Keith makes a face at the comment, “Yeah, I’m older than you were when we first met. I’m ancient.”

“Ah, the same childish jokes even at twenty-one.” Shiro walks the short distance to stand next to Keith. He releases a sorrowful sounding sigh, one that even Keith thinks he can feel deep in his chest. “Adam would’ve loved it up here, he was always fascinated by the stars.” Shiro’s voice sounds distant, longing. 

“He would stay up and read book after book about them when I was younger.” The corner of Keith’s lips quirk up at the memory. 

“He still does.” Shiro pauses, a small thoughtful silence. “After he ignored me for a week, he wouldn’t stop asking me about everything we saw up here. He was so eager to learn and we’d stay up for hours just talking about it all.”

Keith moved his gaze to the ground, pretending to study the pattern on his new boots to avoid Shiro’s eyes. Shiro instead studied the side of Keith’s face, the scar on his cheek an all too fresh memory he wishes he could ignore. But like many other wounds, it’s better to stitch the memory up and let it heal with time. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t see Adam.” 

“He understood why you didn’t come back home. There’s no need to apologize.”

Keith closed his eyes, “I left him. Even after he tried to take care of me, he did _everything_ he possibly could to get me back into the Garrison.” He met eyes with Shiro and ignored all the locked up feelings within them. “And all I did was leave him.” 

A small huff rushes past his lips, “It’s all I seem to know.” 

Shiro knows those words were never supposed to reach his own ears, but they had, and he couldn’t stop himself from having to turn his head away from Keith’s own bowed head. 

“Leaving Lance back on Earth was a mutual decision, Keith. You and he both know that. Adam and I had to make the same choice.” 

Keith’s head shot up, “What—”

“It’s written all over your face.” Shiro still wasn’t looking at him. “He wanted to stay and you’re the leader, you both decided to do what’s best.” 

Keith deflates, his body slumping as he hears nothing but the truth come from Shiro’s lips. He’s getting kind of tired of Shiro always being right.

“All I want is to go back to him.” Keith whispers, exhausted, “I wanna go back home.”

Keith’s words echoed into the empty space of the room. Quiet fell over them, thick and heavy, weighing them down to the ground.

________  
  


Lance sits on the beach, feet dug into the sand in front of him. The ocean seems gloomy, its soft waves rolling onto the shore, bringing Lance its own condolences for Keith’s parting. The moon lights up the white sand around him and the light blue sections of Kosmo’s fur.

Kosmo hadn’t left his side for the past two days since Keith left, and Lance truly felt that it was for the better. They had stayed at the beach house alone for those few days. It was hard to leave the bed that smelled deeply of Keith, and his family understood.

Lance sighs, “I’m overreacting, Kosmo.” He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, tips his head back to face the night sky. He breathes out as he opens his eyes again, facing the stars where his friends were. “He’ll be back soon. I know the team wouldn’t let anything happen to him. They’ll bring him home.”

As much as he tries to console himself, he can’t help but feel as though there was still something out there waiting for them. Waiting to strike and bring the war back to them even after everything they've managed to accomplish. He knew that going back meant accepting the risk of not getting lucky enough to come home for a second time. And that’s what _terrified_ him.

The ocean fills the silence that follows. The air was cooling fast but Lance just wraps his sweater tighter around his body. The feeling of something he couldn’t quite pinpoint weighed heavily on his chest.

“Do you think I did the right thing?” He says aloud after a few moments of silence, and all Kosmo does is blink back at him.

“I think you did what was right for you, mijo.”

Lance jumps, holding his chest with his hand. “Jesus, mamá me asustastes!”

Elena laughs brightly. Light and calming to Lance, _familiar_. She walks up to him and takes a seat beside him. Her long hair flows out behind her and her presence alone gives Lance the comfort he desperately needed.

”How did you find me?”

”Did you really think your “secret place” was all that secret?” Elena smiles cheekily, “Una mamá siempre sabe. We always find out.”

Lance studies her for a few good seconds. “Right.”

“The water is calm tonight.” She says as she stares ahead of her. Lance turns back to face the vast ocean in front of them. “With those nasty storms that had been coming you’d think the water would be livelier.”

“Yeah,” Is all Lance says. 

_The skies were weeping with me_ , He thinks.

They quiet down but their surroundings do not. It’s a somber song the world around him sings, and he can’t help but want to sing back.

“Did you mean what you said?” He mutters instead.

“I did.” Elena turns to look at him. Her lips form a small smile, one that Lance clung to in his memories when he was light years away. “I am sure you thought about it long and hard. You’re not the one to do things impulsively, that much I know.”

Lance sighs, “Keith and I had many conversations over the span of the last few months.” He hangs his head to stare at his hands in his lap. “But I couldn’t find it in me to go back, Ma. I love space and I love my friends, but- but it tore me down _so much_.”

Elena’s hand sneaks into his line of vision, taking hold of one of his hands, and squeezing it tightly in her own. “It’s okay, Lance. You shouldn’t feel guilty for making a decision like this. Everyone supported you greatly, and they understood that you would fight for them in a heartbeat. Pero hijo, it wasn’t your time to go back.” 

“How do you know that?”

“I don’t.” She says, and Lance frowns at her answer. “We never _know_ but we can feel it, in our hearts.” 

“Ma, I’m not really trying to get a love talk right now.” 

She slaps his thigh hard enough for him to yelp, before grabbing a hold of his hand again. “I am _not_ talking about love. I mean your spirit, your heart,” she brings her other hand up to her chest to rest over her heart, “it knows when something feels wrong and when something feels right.” 

Lance tilts his head slightly. “So like your gut feeling? Your- uh- instinct?” 

“Exactly.” Elena nods her head in affirmation. She hums softly and closes her eyes to feel the salty breeze coming from the water. 

Lance let’s that set in before the wind blew it away from him. Of course he believed his heart was hurting, but his brain was telling him that he was simply too weak. That he should be up there, among the stars, rebuilding what they tore down. But he was _too weak_. 

Elena let’s her gaze set on her son. The furrow between his brows and the pout on his lips were signs that he was thinking hard about something. He was troubled. Deep down she knew her son still doubted his capabilities. Why? Well she wouldn’t have an answer. 

Lance was strong. He was a fighter and a hero hopeful, even if he never physically showed it. He struggled with getting into the Garrison as a child, but he never gave up. He was his siblings’ rock even at a young age. Simply because he never backed down from a fight. He wanted to help others, and strived to be the best. 

He grew so much during his time in space. Accepting co-leadership status, and fighting villains that weren’t his own. Each of the other paladins helped him become who he is today. Through praises, he grew confident. Through insults, he grew a thicker skin. Through defeat, he learned to accept failure.

Through Keith, he learned to be sure of himself.

Keith was a match that lit an even bigger fire inside Lance. She truly saw how much Lance’s flames had spread since he had last been with them. Bright and warm and wild. 

But she also saw how worn out he was behind it all. He was only eighteen in his timeline, having shared a birthday away from his family, and he walked like he was ten years older. The war, the violence he saw, the lives he couldn’t save- they all wore him down. 

“You’re very brave, Lance.” 

Lance felt himself jump once more at the sound of her voice. “Huh?” 

Elena shook her head with a fond smile upon her lips. “You’re very brave and strong in my eyes, Cariño. No matter what others say, you will always be my hijito valiente.”

Lance feels the stinging sensation in his sore eyes again. “Thank you.” He breathes out softly. “That means more to me than you probably think.”

“I have a feeling I know just how much.” 

Lance’s lip trembles slightly. “I miss him, Mamá. But I don’t think I’m strong enough to remind myself that he isn’t gone for good. There’s this- this part of me that hates myself for not being out there, and there’s another patting myself on the back for making such a big decision.” The salt on his tongue is a familiar taste.

“Don’t worry, mi niño.” Elena scoots closer to him on the ground and switches her hands to set one on his shoulder. “Everything will be alright.” 

Lance looks at her and bites his lip. The tears are streaming down his face hot and heavy. “Alright.” 

She looks at him in a way he can’t decipher, before opening her arms in an invitation for him to fall into her. Lance does exactly that. 

As she holds him close to her chest, Kosmo scooting closer to Lance to comfort him as well, she stares up into the stars as she saw Lance do. 

“We’ll miss you, Keith.” She whispers into the cold air once she feels Lance’s weight fall completely onto her lap. “Hurry back, son.”

  
  



End file.
